Gletser
Gletser is an ice monster from the ice planet Fjordas. An evil alien took Gletser to conquer Earth alongside his other monsters. Appearance Though some might confuse it for a sauropod, it actually looks and acts similarly to giraffes. Gletser's flat head has a pair of horns on the back and a pair of tusks near its mouth. Alongside its body are multiple "scar marks" that actually shows how old it is. When it was young, it lacks these scars and as it grows older, it will gain more and more scars until the whole body breaks apart. Its strong legs allow it to stand upright and walk slowly. History Gletser lives in the ice planet Fjordas, a frozen wasteland where the poles are safer than the equators. While it was migrating alongside other animals and monsters, an evil alien captured Gletser, planning to use it to conquer Earth. Habits and Abilities Gletser lives in the poles, where it feeds on cranberries and space pine. Plant life in Fjordas lives based on the time of the month. Every six months, all plants in the pole will die off and force its inhabitants to migrate to the other pole. Every single sentient life on the planet will migrate together to the other pole, which by then would be full of plant life. The cycle continues every 6 months and has never been interrupted. Gletser is a solitary monster, mostly living alone as the apex predator of plant life in the poles. It often ignores other creatures unless it's provoked on which it will defend itself using ice-related abilities. Gletser uses an ice beam to freeze everything it hits. It can concentrate the ice beam to instead cut through things instead. Using its sheer size, Gletser can crush its opponents. It is also rather durable, able to regenerate quickly even if it's completely melted, making Gletser a very tough monster. Gletser's weakness is its immobile tail. The tail must be cut or else nothing happens. Cutting off the tail will result in it going through an intense shock, causing it to faint momentarily until the tail regenerates, which can take days or weeks. During this time, it is helpless, as its regenerative abilities are gone, enabling anyone to destroy it. Trivia * Gletser's appearance took several interesting turns. ** Originally it was envisioned to look like the Grinch mixed with a walrus but the creator scrapped the idea. ** Originally it was supposed to be a Kringlesaurus variant but the creator can't draw Godzilla (bad excuse) or anything facing to the right. ** Originally it was supposed to look more like a fish but the user dislikes the idea of having to fight a fish in the middle of Christmas. * Gletser was going to be a member of a species but bad wording caused the creator to turn it into a single monster. * Gletser's name is the Indonesian for 'glacier'. * This is for UltraFan Christmas Event 2018. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Kaiju